digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Restoration
Digimon Restoration is a Digimon Series, worked on by TehAngryGoombah. Similar to Digimon Frontier, the Digidestined in this series become Digimon rather than working with a partner Digimon. Plot The Plot of Restoration focusses on a group of Children chosen to be the Digidestined as they are pulled into the Digital World in order to combat the evil Code Breakers and their attempts to corrupt and conquer the Digital World. Along the way, several Good Digimon fall in battle and offer up their codes to the digidestined so that they may become Digimon themselves in order to protect the Digital World. Characters * Touta Fuyama: Main character and resident "Goggle-boy" of the series. Acts as the leader of the group, but is quite often reckless, charging in to deal with his problems, and enemies, head-on. Uses Fire-element Digimon, with his champion form being Mandermon. * Kira "Connor" Mikami: A Half Australian/Japanese kid who is taken to the Digital World along with the other Digidestined. Calmer and more pragmatic than the other Digidestined, Connor often does what he needs to do, even if it puts him into conflict with the others. Uses Dark-element Digimon, with his champion form being Nachtmon. Is referred to primarily as Kira in the Japanese dub, while Connor is used in the English dub instead. * Hikari Tokitomi: A perky, sweet and caring girl who is pulled to the Digital World. In the group, she often serves as the mediator and helps to resolve the early internal conflicts within the Digidestined. Conversely, she is also the member who argues with others the least. Uses Plant-element Digimon, with her champion form being Catleyamon. * Nobuyuki Terumi: The "smart guy" of the group. Nobuyuki is pulled to the Digital World and is one of the most reluctant Digidestined to fight, often trying to find a peaceful solution to lifes problems, putting him at odds primarily with Touta. Uses Water-element Digimon, with his champion form being Atlantamon. * Kimi Fuyama: Touta's younger sister. Was pulled into the Digital World along with her brother, despite their parents recent separation. Incredibly naïve, and often careless, she tries her hardest to impress her big brother and the other Digidestined...often getting herself and the others into trouble in the process. Despite this, she also often proves to be an invaluable member of the group. Uses Electric-element Digimon, with her champion form being Rockemon. Code Breakers * CyberDevimon: The initial leader of the Code Breakers. Using his Virus Storms, he's able to infect Digimon with corrupted code, turning them evil. Despite being a Champion level Digimon, he is quite a powerful opponent. * Yukimon: An Ice-Element Digimon, appearing a humanoid figure with pale skin, purely black eyes and a white fur jacket. Despite her cheerful nature, Yukimon enjoys toying with her opponents and often tries to recruit both Kira and Kimi to join the Code Breakers. Initially champion level, but later can become the Ultimate Level Gumomon, and wells as the Fusion-evolved Frostulamon. * Tramblermon: A Humanoid, goat-like, Earth-element Digimon with a no-nonsense attitude. Often partnered with Yukimon and acts as the initial main rival to Touta. * Etemon: A Puppet Digimon. Using his Dark Network in conjunction with CyberDevimon's Virus Storms, the two of them are responsible for most of the corrupted Digimon. However, despite his desire to conquer the Digital World, Etemon is also hesitant to continue his work after the arrival of Slendermon. * Slendermon: A completely unhinged, tall and slender humanoid Digimon. Often disagrees with Etemon, as the Puppet Digimon views most of Slendermon's plans as overkill. Despite his status as an Ultimate-level Digimon, he is a quite a weak combatant.